This invention relates to a process for the continuous production of isopropyl alcohol and secondary butyl alcohol by the direct hydration of the corresponding olefin with water in the presence of an acidic catalyst at an elevated temperature and pressure. Suitable catalysts for such a reaction include the organic sulfonic acid resins and inorganic porous carrier materials loaded with an acid effective for the process.
The selectivity of such processes is impaired by the simultaneous formation of an aliphatic ether along with the desired alcohol. See "Hydrocarbon Processing", November 1972, pages 113 to 116. It is also known that the formation of the aliphatic ether can be somewhat suppressed in a continuous process by recycling the aliphatic ether into the feedstream for the process. See "Chemical Engineering", Sept. 4, 1972, pages 50 and 51.